


There is always a way...

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: (Edited) So, I cleaned this up a little, still not beta read... working on finding someone to help with that.Endgame fix-it of sorts. Spoilers for Endgame, obviously.I've read a few stories where Peter wields the gauntlet and I want to create a one-shot. Plus since I can't get enough of Spider-mom and son I had to threw that in as well.A lot of comedy (I hope) some drama, and a happy ending because life sometimes just plain sucks... and we need the win...





	There is always a way...

Can anyone tell me, how to tell if you are not completely sane any more... if you find an answer to that please let me know. I only ask because I'm back... from outer space, with that panicked looked on my face, cause I have the gauntlet and Thanos is giving chase...

Okay I'll stop, not sure where that came from.

Either way, I wake up on Titan, Dr. Strange is telling me to get ready the Avengers need us then he creates a portal thingie, as we are about to step through, he adds, oh yeah, it's been 5 years... wait, shut the front door, 5 years, _5 frackin YEARS_... but, okay.

I set that to the side, will have to schedule a time to panic about that later.

See the biggest most ginormous army in front of us, trying not to thing of 300... awesome movie Ned and I watched it once while May was at work. Not the most accurate of _history_ movies but still kick-ass, we do have a metric crap-ton of kick-ass people on our side too so, so we got this, right?

I'm not sure my abs look as good all shiny, but I'm sure Mr. Rogers could pull off that look... _in my neighborhood_.

Which leads us to running the most dangerous game of keep away, in like ever. I hear a voice whisper to me, telling me that I have the power, dammit, one ring I don't want your power, I'm Frodo and my Sam ain't here to help me.

I hear everyone talking on the comms it's almost too much, my senses are on overload, not to mention my spidey-sense are doing a 9 alarm fire up my spine from all the danger... like duh, countless monster doggies, normally I wanna stop and pet them, but something tells me that would be extremely bad, not sure if its the snarling, the row after row of what look to be razor sharp fangs, or what I'm pretty sure are foot long claws... okay maybe not a foot long but when your up close and personal, to about 3000 of them they look pretty damn long and sharp.

Not to mention the big bad daddy of them all Thanos all 9ft of the purple barney bastard, the urge to sing 'I love you, you love me' is kinda strong. I told you not sure I'm completely sane anymore.

On top of that, we have the one ring/gauntlet thingie wanting me to submit to Sauron or some shi... ah crap.

I'm in the middle of my version of 300 with the pile of bodies about to fall over on me. I hope someone's listening I'm about to be buried...

I hear my nickname from cap and look to see him throwing Thor's hammer... huh wait when did _that_ happen,

I web my escape when that cheating purple bastard had his big bad ship start blasting which hit my web and an iron uh _man_? Cause it sure sounds like Ms. Potts grabs me and we get thrown again, this time I end up on  _Pegasus_?!

Okay we have Greek gods now, cool... just gonna need a flowchart to keep up here, real soon.

I try to be polite and introduce myself, because clearly if she's riding Pegasus then she must be bad-ass.

When I get knocked off of it, and land HARD on the ground, the explosions all around and I can't take it, my mask is off and my senses already dialed up to 11 are currently peaking around the 3000 range.

When the shelling stops and the noise quiets down, I see a bright light and look up to see... holy crap we have angels NOW... oh no wait she's, um I'm not sure what or who she is.

Again I feel it only polite to introduce myself to someone who could probably destroy me with her pinky.

_"Hi, I'm Peter Parker."_

_"Hi Peter Parker, you got something for me?"_

Wait hold the phone, is she flirting with me, nah that can't be right, granted I wish she was, she's really kinda hot, no really, I can feel her heat from 3 ft way, not bad, kinda nice, like a fireplace...

Oh wait she wants the gauntlet. Well she seems to be able to handle it... here you go. I get up and hand her the one ring... uh I mean the gauntlet.

We both look in the direct of the stupid van to see a literal wall of bad guys... I hope she doesn't die, my plan for the next several years, is to long to ask her out on a date, but be to afraid to do it.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by many many bad-ass women, oh cool it _is_ Ms. Potts in the Ironman suit.

I'm just gonna sit here for a minute and collect my thoughts.

I watch in awe when they take off and do this pincer linebacker maneuver thingie, I have no idea what I just said, I'm a science nerd not sports.

I get back to kicking bad guys asses when suddenly the ugly van exploded and the ' _fit just hit the shan_ ' more than it has been. I still hear the voice telling me to get the gauntlet and I can fix it.

The angel, wait no someone said her name was Carol Danvers and her made up name is Captain Marvel...

Crap, should I have saluted her, when we talked? It's so hard to keep up with these things.

Anyway she is laying the smack-down on the purple bastard when the gauntlet is knocked within web shooter range.

I see Mr. Stark look over to Dr. Strange and Dr. Strange holds up one finger... okay so what the hell does that mean. I see Mr. Stark go after the gauntlet and I realize he plans on using it... no it will kill him. Thanos and Mr. Stark go after the gauntlet at the same time, Thanos knocks him away and picks up the gauntlet but before he can put it on, Capt Danvers comes and does this super saiyan power up thing and she bitch slaps him knocking the gauntlet away even closer to me, but Thanos must be channeling his inner hulk cause he seems to taking everything that she's hitting him with.

I pull the gauntlet to me, before I even realize what I'm doing, I hear several people scream in my ear to run, and I planned to do that when suddenly I'm blinded by a white light.

\-------------------------

Suddenly I find myself in the Stark tower training room, hence me wondering if I'm not completely sane anymore, I'm pretty sure that given what's been happening it's justifiable.

"You are still sane, Паучок (little spider) but if you won't, yes it would be justifiable."

I turn around and there stands Nat looking as beautiful as when I last saw her.

"Thank you, Peter it's always nice to appreciated...

_Yes I can hear your thoughts..._

_Sadly no I'm not alive, in order to get the stones to bring you guys back, a sacrifice had to be made, I chose to make it..._

_I am now the soul stone's keeper..._

_Yes, apologize accepted for call us the one ring, we found it amusing..._

_No, you are in between seconds, yes the time stone..._

_As for why, you sweetie have the ability to use the power properly and with your power you should survive..._

_Yes, I said 'should' there is no guarantees, to many variables..._

_No Паучок, once the trade has been made the person can't come back..._

_Huh, that is theoretically possible..._

_The time rules are kind of wibbly wobbly..._

_yes we knew you would love the Dr. Who reference..._

_Of course we like Dr. Who, we are not heathens..._

It's time, if this doesn't work, just know that I'm proud of you Паучок, I know you will grow up to be the very best of us...

No, if it works, and time is reset we, I mean everyone, will not remember this."

\------------------------

I'm back on the battlefield, I see Thanos knock back Capt Danvers and stalk towards me. I feel a calm wash over me, and мама паук (momma spider), I can feel her with me.

I look that purple bastard in the eye and I put my arm in the gauntlet, I feel it close around my arm.

I can hear on my comms several of the Avengers asking me what in the hell, I'm doing. I ignore them, still staring down Thanos who smiles when I put it on, thinking I can't handle the power.

His smile turns to shock when I don't scream but it's close, the power is unlike anything I've felt before and I lifted a building off me.

He screams "No, that's not possible, I'm the only one that can wield it, I am inevitable..."

I smile, thinking what I need to do, I raise my arm and say "Yeah, well with great power comes great responsibility"...

(snap)...

\----------------

"Hey Ned, how long until we get to MOMA?" I ask Ned sitting in front of me on the bus.

"Dude, you just asked that like 5 minutes ago, don't you have a super smart AI living in your phone?" Ned looks back, he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah your right." I smile back and dig out my phone, but before I open up Karen's program I get the urge to call Natasha, I want/need to talk to her.

I open the encryption program and dial the special number she gave me to call her.

It rings and for some reason I feel trepidation, until she answers, she sounds tired, that's when I realize she's around the world and its the middle of the night there.

I apologize for waking her. I tell her with some hesitation, that for some reason. I needed to call and talk to her, and ask when she will be back in town so we can train.

I prepare for her disappointed voice, but she surprises me by saying she had just woken up herself with the urge to call me... huh that's weird, cool but weird.

She tells me that she'll be back with in a week or so.

I'm about to say goodbye and hang up when I see a purple sign, it reminds me of something. I ask Nat if she's every heard the name Thanos.

She said that surprisingly yes, she heard from Capt Danvers that a few years ago he was a megalomaniac who disappeared and nobody has heard from him ever since.

For some reason I feel a great amount of relieve. I say goodbye and we hang up.

I can see MOMA as we pull up in front. I hope this field trip go better then the last one.

"Hey, Ned I've got the urge to watch 300 again. Or maybe Lord of the Rings..."

"Dammit Ned, I got that stupid barney song stuck in my head."

The End

 

 


End file.
